This invention relates to extrusion apparatus, and more particularly to a device for fluid-tight connection of an extrusion head of a continuously-operating extrusion line. The extruder is a fixed connection unit fed by at least one extruder, of the type including homologous connection parts on the extrusion head and on the connection unit. The extruder also includes a mechanized locking clamp for fixedly co-operating with the connection parts.
In applicant's co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 07/676,364 filed on the same date as the present application cation, a treatment line equipped with an extrusion head exchanging apparatus is described. The design of such apparatus involves improved means for permitting a fluid-tight connection between an extrusion head which is in working position and the conduit or conduits through which the plastic material reaches the outlet orifice of the connection unit. It must be possible to establish the connection very rapidly and in a faultless manner, avoiding not only leaks of plastic material toward the outside--this plastic material being under high pressure and at a high temperature--but also, as the case may be, disturbances in the flow upon contact with irregularities in the walls which bound the conduits. Until now, no prior art device has satisfied these requirements completely.